Decisions, decisions
by Spitfire47
Summary: Judge Turpin finds out about Anthony's love for Johanna and his plan to take her away from London. CHAPTER 5 IS NOW UP! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

It was a cool breezy night, a young sailor around the age of 20 came into view. He had brown eyes, black hair and he wore a sailor's uniform. In one hand was a heavy bag containing his belongings and in the other was a single key. The boy walked up to a large wonderful house, and no matter how large and wonderful it was inside was a dark and cruel man. The boy ducked out of view and ran along side the house. He looked up at the highest window and waved as a long blonde haired girl poked her head out the window.

"Anthony!" the girl whispered in triumph.

"Johanna!" the sailor shouted back.

Johanna disappeared.

Inside the house Johanna pulled her small bag of belongings off the bed and ran back to the window. She looked down to see the boy still there.

"I'll get the carriage," Anthony said.

"I'll be here," Johanna replied.

She watched as the sailor ran off into the darkness and sighed. To her Anthony was wonderful, he cared for her and would do anything for her. She was glad that she would be away from London in about an hour or so. Anthony and her will be happy together and they will live forever together.

Downstairs the Judge and his Beadle were looking out the front window and the Judge's eyes were distant. "

"My lord?" the Beadle said.

"What is it?" the Judge said in his sharp voice.

"There seems to be something going on,"

The Judge nodded, "Of course. That boy has been here at night as well as glancing at my Johanna at day,"

"Do you think..."

Judge Turpin turned to Beadle, "Continue,"

"Well forgive me lord if I'm wrong," the Beadle said, "If the young lad was thinking of whisking your Johanna away before Sunday,"

Judge Turpin's eyes grew dark and the Beadle continued to look out the window. They both were in silence until Judge Turpin moved to his desk. Beadle follow.

"It seems to me Beadle," the Judge said sitting down.

"Yes my lord?"

"That the only way to get anywhere around this god forsaken place is by walking or horse and carriage. To my expectations the boy is going to take Johanna by carriage and then leave on boat. I think we should do something,"

"What do you want to do my lord?"

Judge Turpin smiled mischievously as he glanced down at a blank piece of paper in front of him.

Anthony ran to his destination, he didn't stop until he saw a stable and small carriages outside. He spotted the owner outside smoking.

"Sir!" Anthony cried to the smoking man.

The man looked up to see a young boy running up to him.

"Sir," Anthony said coming to a stop, "I need a horse and carriage,"

The man shrugged, "When"

"Now,"

"Now?"

"Yes sir please its important,"

The man grumbled, "How much you got kid?"

Anthony dug deep into his pockets and produced 40 shillings, the man took 20 and then disappeared into the stable. Anthony rubbed his hands together to keep them warm. All he could think about at the moment was freedom with a beautiful girl. It would cost him the rest of his earnings he got the past couple days but he didn't care. He just wanted to be free with Johanna.

Back at the house, Judge Turpin signed his name at the end of the letter. He stamped it then used his special seal to enfold the letter.

"Give this to Chief Jorge," Judge Turpin said handing his Beadle the letter.

"Yes my lord," Beadle replied taking the letter from the Judge.

"Then meet me back here when your finished, I will have a job for you,"

The Beadle bowed deeply and left, closing the door behind him. The Judge leaned back in his chair deep in thought.

_My dearest Johanna_, Judge Turpin thought_ this is how you think of me?_

Back at the stables Anthony helped the man harness the horse to the small carriage and then Anthony thanked the man again. He lightly whipped the horse with the reins and the horse broke into a trot.

At the house upstairs Johanna waited patiently by her window, the birds in the cages beside her were silent this evening.

"He will be here," Johanna said speaking to a blue linnet bird.

The bird cocked its head and continued to bounce around its cage. Johanna listened closely for clopping hooves of a horse but none yet echoed on the street.

_Have faith my love_ Anthony's voice said in her head.

_I do have faith my dearest_ Johanna replied back, _I do_.

At the stables the man smoking saw someone approaching him in the dark. He had a top hat on and a polished walking stick in his left hand. The man seemed to take large steps and as he got closer the stable man noticed who it was.

"Beadle," the man said giving a little bow.

Beadle smiled to himself, he was happy that people would respected him as they would if they saw the Judge.

"I was wondering, "the Beadle started, "If you saw a man perhaps around the age of 18 or so,"

The man pondered for a while before answering, "I have seen a boy around here,"

"Really? What did he look like?"

"Fair height, brown eyes, dark hair,"

"What did he wear?"

"Seems to me a sailor's outfit,"

"And what age do you say?"

"18-19 maybe,"

The Beadle smiled to himself, the Judge were be pleased with him. He ordered horse and carriage to be sent to the Judge's house in 10 minutes no less and no more.

"Of course," the man said bowing again.

"Very good,"

The Beadle stalked off once again leaving the stable man to his business.

At the house the Judge watched Johanna closely through the little peephole behind the scenery picture.

_How beautiful you look my dear,_ Judge Turpin thought to himself, _If only you did as you were told, none of this would happen. But if I must, I must. For the sake of London and myself._

The Judge opened the door and walked right into the room. He caught Johanna by complete surprise and he let her catch her breath.

"A gentleman never enters a woman's room without knocking first," Johanna said sharply.

Judge Turpin continued forward, "And a woman would do as she is told to do,"

Johanna tried to give him a look of confusion but Judge Turpin shook his head.

"I know what you are up to my dear and I do not like it,"

"How..."

"This is after all my house,"

Johanna just gave him a look of total disbelief.

"Within minutes you are going to be incarcerated in Mr. Fogg's asylum for help," Judge Turpin said walking around the room ignoring Johanna's expression, "Mr. Fogg is a good friend of mine and he has his orders as does the police,"

"What are the pol-,"

She stopped. It suddenly hit her what was going on. Anthony was out there all alone and having no clue what was going on.

"You need to learn," Judge Turpin said.

As the Judge moved Johanna saw two police guards standing at her door with the Beadle standing in front of them.

"No one leaves London tonight," the Judge's sharp voice echoed.

Within seconds flyers were posted up around London, telling people to be on the look out for Anthony. The sailor had to abandon the horse and carriage idea and ran behind a pile of garbage cans. In the alleyway he could see homeless people and beggars sleeping peacefully in the gutter except for one.

"Alms," the beggar woman said coming up to him.

Anthony realized that it was the same beggar woman that had come up to him on his first day in London. Anthony gave the beggar woman one shilling.

"Can you tell me where Fleet Street is?" Anthony said desperately.

"Fleet Street," the beggar woman said, "Its a devil street boy, don't go near it,"

Anthony rolled his eyes, he didn't have time for the old woman's rambling.

"Where is it?" Anthony asked again.

The old woman pointed toward the east and when Anthony was about to thank her, she left crying to herself. Anthony shook his head and ran all the way to Fleet Street. He remembered what Sweeney Todd had told him on his first day here.

In a pie shop on Fleet Street a man around 40 sat at one of the empty tables in the parlour. A shining straight razor was in his hand and he twirled it around to kill time. He looked at its handle and studied its design.

_My friends, _Sweeney thought.

Then a tapping noise echoed the empty shop and Sweeney looked up to see Anthony as frantic as ever.

"Mr. Todd," Anthony cried although his voice was partially muffled from the glass, "Please open up!"

Sweeney ran to the door and flung it open and Anthony ran in. Sweeney watched the boy sit down at a table and fill his lungs with air as he gasped. Sweeney got the boy some gin.

"What's going on?" Sweeney asked watched the boy drain the glass in three gulps.

Anthony finished the gin, "Judge Turpin,"

The name rung like a disease in Sweeney's ears.

"Judge Turpin?"

"I was trying to get Johanna but somehow he knew and know I'm wanted for some trumped up charge,"

Sweeney let this sink in. If the boy was caught he would probably be sent to Australia like he was. Just then thumps echoed as someone came down the stairs. It was Mrs. Lovett. She was in her back laced nightgown.

"What's going on Mr. T?" Mrs. Lovett asked curiously.

"Judge Turpin," Sweeney growled.

Mrs. Lovett rolled her eyes, "What about him this time dearie?"

"He made up a charge on my friend here Anthony,"

Anthony's heart leaped as Sweeney said _friend_. Mrs. Lovett looked at the sailor and frowned.

"Why would Judge Turpin do that to you?"

Anthony told Mrs. Lovett about Johanna and his plan to set her free.

"Somehow he must of found out,"

"He's the judge," Sweeney said, "He knows everything that happens in London,"

A small thud interrupted their conversation and everyone turned to see Toby standing there. He had a grey shirt on with brown pants and nothing on his feet.

"Is everything alright mum?" Toby asked looking hard at Anthony.

"Yee everything's alright love," Mrs. Lovett said smiling to Toby, "Why don't you go back to bed?"

Toby nodded and started to walk upstairs when Anthony got an idea.

"Toby," Anthony said, "Come here for a sec,"

Toby turned and walked over to the sailor and met his eyes.

"I need you to do a favour please,"

"What?"

"There's this girl named Johanna ok? I'm not sure where the judge sent her or if she's still in London so do you think you can ask around for me?"

Toby thought then, "Ok,"

Anthony left out a breath of relief, "Thank you,"

Toby couldn't help but smile as well.

The next day Toby got out of bed and put on his regular clothes, a black top which was torn a little at the bottom, brown pants and socks. He put on his shoes and walked downstairs to see Anthony sleeping on the table with a bottle of gin beside him. Sweeney was behind the counter fixing himself a drink and Toby could smell the breakfast Mrs. Lovett was making. He took a seat at a table and just stared at Anthony. Now since it was day Toby could see his calm face now, his clothes were splattered with dirt and he reeked of garbage. He watched as Anthony slowly woke from his sleep.

"Morning," Mrs. Lovett said entering with a tray of breakfast.

She placed a bowl of hot porridge in front of Anthony and Toby. Everyone ate the porridge in silence and then after they were all done Toby got ready to go out.

"Thank you again Toby," Anthony said.

Toby shrugged and put on his heavy black coat.

"What's this girl's name again?" Toby asked placing on his hat.

"Johanna," Anthony said, "She has long blonde hair and blue eyes,"

Toby nodded and then went out into the street.

Outside Toby walked around aimlessly for aa long time. He stopped once to get a hot of brandy then another time to get something to eat. Toby then came across Fogg's Asylum for the Mentally Deranged. He remembered when Pirelli threatened to send him there if he didn't do what he was told. Toby just stared at the tall castle-like building in awe. Metal bars were wedged in every window and the large iron doors were closed tight so that not even the slight wind could get through. He wondered what it would be like in there, he thought about the poor deranged people that had to spend most of their days there. Then he saw her, instantly he knew why Anthony fell in love with her. She sat near the window and she seemed to be saying something, but Toby was to far down to hear.

"Johanna!" Toby cried.

Johanna didn't hear him cause she was so far up.

"Johanna!"

Johanna seemed to have stopped talking to herself and looked around.

"JOHANNA!"

Johanna finally looked down to see a boy down on the ground.

"ANTHONY!" the girl cried back.

Toby wanted to tell her that she was a messenger but there were to many people around. Toby looked at the girl until he could see a uniformed guard grab her from behind.

"Anthony!" Johanna screamed.

"Johanna," Toby shouted back, he shouted it a couple of times until a hand grabbed him roughly by the shoulder and threw him to the ground. Toby tried to get up but the tip of a walking stick was gently placed on his throat. He looked up to see the Judge towering over him, he had a black cloak wrapped around his shoulders and his hands were gloved.

"How do you know about Johanna?" Judge Turpin asked dangerously calm.

Toby gulped.

"Well?"

"I've seen her before sir," Toby said in a small voice, his Adam's apple connected with the tip of the walking stick with every word.

"You wouldn't have to be a messenger of Anthony would you?"

"No,"

The judge looked at the boy more closely and then removed his walking stick from his throat. Then with one swift move he swung his stick and it connected with Toby's cheek. Toby sprawled to the ground and touched his cheek gently, blood trickled from his wound onto his finger.

"Let that be a warning boy," Judge Turpin said grabbing Toby's chin and making him look at his dark eyes, "If I ever see you near this place again I assure there will be a consequence for you, a very harsh consequence,"

The judge rose to his feet so that his shadow cast over Toby's small one and walked away.

Mrs. Lovett made a fuss over Toby when he got home from the asylum. She boiled water and made Sweeney hold down the squirming boy as she fixed him up. Toby told them were Johanna was.

"It's all my fault," Anthony said shaking his head.

"I'm fine, really," Toby said wincing again as Mrs. Lovett gently dabbed his wound.

"A mad house," Sweeney said so fiercely that his fingernails dug into the boy's skin.

"Mr. T?" Mrs. Lovett said, "Careful,"

Sweeney released his strong grip and relaxed.

Anthony walked back and forth across the room, he tried to think of something that would free Johanna but he couldn't right when he needed it most he couldn't think of anything. Once Mrs. Lovett finished with Toby she poured Anthony a shot of Brandy and then gave a glass of gin to Toby. Mrs. Lovett looked at Sweeney and saw that he was in deep thought. His eyes were distant as if he were thinking very hard then, "I got it."

Everyone looked at Sweeney as he told them his plan.

"All the wigmakers in London get their hair from the patients in the asylum," Anthony said.

"That means you can go to the asylum disguised as a wigmaker and bring Johanna back here,"

Sweeney took Anthony upstairs to change into a wigmaker leaving Toby ad Mrs. Lovett in the parlour alone.

"Do you think it will work mum?" Toby said inspecting the dressing Mrs. Lovett has used.

"I hope so dearie," Mrs. Lovett said with a sigh, "For the sake of Mr. T, I hope so,"

She too left the room to got the bake house, leaving Toby confused as ever.


	2. Fogg's asylum

Asylum

Anthony knew that the plan would work, he trusted Mr. Todd more than anyone. He walked down the road and tried not to draw attention to himself.

_Smile and nod, _he thought to himself as a couple pasted him.

He walked down the street until he came to the asylum. He looked up at the tall castle like structure and immediately knew what Toby felt like. Th tall towers stretched their shadows across the street and the iron doors were closed tight. He walked up to the large doors and knocked on the door handle. A pair of eyes stared at him as the metal slide was opened.

"What?" a gruff voice called.

"Wigmaker," Anthony replied.

The metal slide shut and Anthony moved as the doors opened. A smell of mould rushed at his and dust flew up his nose. He coughed loudly.

"Do come in please," a sly voice said.

Anthony didn't know what to do, the man looked like he was a patient himself. He was bald on top but long stringy hair grew near the back of his head. He wore a long white coat that indicated he was Mr. Fogg and his smile was twisted. Anthony swallowed, he was doing this for Johanna he would do anything for Johanna. He took a step into the dark asylum and let the large iron doors close and lock behind him.

At the pie shop Sweeney sat in his barber's chair. He thought about Anthony, he was proud that the boy was so determined to save Johanna and bring her back. But what he thought about most was how to get rid of the boy. He knew Anthony was a good friend, doing such a daring task. But he wanted Johanna to stay with him forever, to know what she is, to know that she is a Barker. Johanna Barker.

"Mr. T?" Mrs. Lovett called from the oak door.

"What is it?" Sweeney said sharply.

"Just think, we're going to have her in only a matter of minutes,"

Sweeney didn't say anything, just nodded. Mrs. Lovett sighed.

"What are you thinking about?"

"There must be a way to get rid of that sailor,"

Mrs. Lovett walked up behind him and placed her arms around his shoulders.

"From the judge know to that boy. Mr. T why don't you just let that boy leave?"

Sweeney turned around to meet her deep brown eyes, "I can't. He'll never understand,"

Mrs. Lovett sighed, "Just tell him that your her father and that you want her home for a year or so. Then he can take her to wherever,"

Sweeney grumbled loudly.

Back downstairs Toby sat calmly at the bar. He always wondered what Mrs. Lovett and Mr. Todd have been saying. He wished he could hear their conversations and get in on the conversation. He didn't like secrecy, it always made him feel unwanted and not loved. Forever his life has been about nothing but secrecy, he didn't find out about his parents death until about age 10, he didn't know the elixir was piss until Danny Higgins made him go pee in a bottle marker elixir and he didn't know about Anthony until about a couple days ago. He didn't like secrecy, he actually despised it. He finally thought that he had to do something about it.

In the asylum Anthony glanced nervously around his surroundings. Large lights hung lazily about his head, he was actually afraid that they would fall off and hit him. The walls looked wet and slimy. There were rooms that were marked PRIVATE and sometimes screams could be heard from the PRIVATE room.

"Don't worry about that," Mr. Fogg said as he caught a glance of Anthony's expression.

"What is that?" Anthony asked.

"Nothing of your concern,"

Anthony decided to keep quiet, he didn't want to know what was going on in the rooms and he didn't want Mr. Fogg to kick him out. Mr. Fogg led him down another dark long kallway.

"What's your name?" Mr. Fogg asked.

Anthony was about to say his really name but knew that it would be risky so he used another.

"Toby," The first name that came into his mind.

"Well Toby we are close to the cell block so no need to worry," Mr. Fogg said.

"That's good,"

"What kind of colour hair do you want from my children anyway?"

"Well I was thin...children?"

Mr. Fogg was now smiling, "But of course sir,"

They came to a door that was marked CORRIDOR A. Mr. Fogg took out a ring of keys, unlocked the door then motioned Anthony in. Anthony was terrified at what he say. Large cells were placed side by side and almost a handful of inmates were stuff in a cell. Some were talking to themselves, trying to catch something that wasn't there, picking at their skin or pulling at their hair or each others. Their screams echoed loudly in Anthony's ears and he felt that he would go insane any second as well.

"These are my children," Mr. Fogg said smiling as he spread his arms widely.

As soon as inmates saw their jailor they, in unison they would shrink back into their cells. Anthony thought that it was pure disgusting at what he was experiencing. But he didn't care about the other inmates all he cared about was finding Johanna.

"So sir," Mr. Fogg said grinning, "As you can see we have various colours of hair. The inmates are sorted by hair colour of course so its easy to pick them out. There you have a nice golden saffron,"

He said this and pointed at a group of inmates huddling together.

"Black hair, brown, here's a nice light brown sir,"

Anthony pretended to ponder and look at the inmates in curiosity. He made sure that the pistol Sweeney gave him before he left was in his back pocket. Then when Mr. Fogg showed Anthony the blondes, Anthony smiled.

"This is the colour I seek," Anthony said pointing to the cell with a small group of blondes all huddling together.

"A good choice sir, good choice. Now which shade sir? Light, dark, dirty?"

Anthony pointed at Johanna, "Her shade is the shade I want,"

Mr. Fogg opened the cell door and the group of blondes scurried over to the farthest corner of the cell, leaving Johanna out in the open. Mr. Fogg stalked over to her and grabbed her by the arm.

"This is the shade sir?" Mr. Fogg said producing large sheers.

"Yes," Anthony said.

Mr. Fogg snipped the sheers in the air a couple of times, "Now sir, where shall I cut?"

Anthony pulled out the pistol and Mr. Fogg was caught by surprise.

"What is-," Mr. Fogg managed to say.

"Unhand her Mr. Fogg," Anthony said fiercely.

Mr. Fogg sneered and Anthony heard distant footsteps.

"Too late boy," Mr. Fogg said in triumph, "Guards will be here in seconds and take you away,"

Johanna suddenly noticed that the wigmaker was Anthony.

"Anthony!" Johanna cried.

"Johanna," Anthony said.

Johanna elbowed Mr. Fogg hard in the rib cage and ran over to Anthony's side. Anthony could see the inmates looking at what is happening before them.

"Let them go," Anthony said pointing his pistol at the inmates.

Anthony needed a distraction for the Judge, but Mr. Fogg didn't do anything.

"You'll have to shot me boy," Mr. Fogg sneered, "And I think we both very well know that you can't"

Mr. Fogg had gotten Anthony there, he couldn't shot a man, no matter how cruel and vile. Then he felt the gun slip out of his hand BANG! Mr. Fogg's mouth just hung open in surprise. The inmates inched closer to see what would happen next. Then after swaying on the spot for a few seconds, Mr. Fogg fell to the ground dead. The inmates went nuts and shrieked at their dead jailor. Anthony didn't know if they were shrieking out of triumph or fear, but he knew what he had to do. He picked up Fogg's keys and started to unlock all the cell doors. Johanna followed him in pursuit as he raced down the hallways to the front door. The guards tried to stop them but the insane got there first and tramped the guards underfoot. Anthony took a gulp of fresh air and so did Johanna. They ran and ran, not looking at the inmates or the asylum. They raced toward the one place they would surely be safe. Mrs. Lovett's Pie Shop.


	3. Wedding plans

Wedding plans

Toby was downstairs waiting for Mrs. Lovett to return from the market. Mrs. Lovett was always so kind to Toby, keeping his secrets safe, his fears and his sorrows. He told her everything but she didn't tell him everything. He thought that she should tell him everything, he does because he loves her. Truly.

Not far down the street Anthony and Johanna both raced to see who can find Mrs. Lovett's pie shop first. Johanna beat him and flung the front door wide open and Anthony ran in after her. Anthony slammed the door shut and bent over to catch his breath while Johanna looked around.

"Not much of a place," Johanna said looking at the bar.

"It's...all...good," Anthony said between breaths, "I...trust...Mr. Todd,"

Johanna helped Anthony stand straight and he regained his breath. He was the first one to see Toby's confused and surprised face.

"Hi Toby," Anthony said giving the surprised boy a small wave.

Johanna looked over at Anthony in curiosity and Anthony immediately backed away.

"He's not mine," Anthony said holding up his hands, "He's Mrs. Lovett's,"

Johanna looked at Anthony and Toby and nodded, Anthony relaxed. Just then the door flung open and there stood Mrs. Lovett.

"There's some strange things going on out there dearies," Mrs. Lovett said placing down the small bag. Then she saw Anthony and Johanna.

"Oh hello," Mrs. Lovett said cheerfully, "Who's this?"

"This is Johanna," Anthony said putting his arm around Johanna's waist.

Mrs. Lovett was polite enough to give both of them a drink on the house. Anthony told Mrs. Lovett of his doings to set Johanna free and that Mr. Fogg was dead.

"Mr. Fogg?" Mrs. Lovett asked, "Well finally, he's as old as the rotten meat downstairs,"

Everyone pretended not to hear her last sentence.

Upstairs in the room Sweeney listened carefully, he could hear the conversation that was going on downstairs and he took in a breath.

_So she is here, _Sweeney thought to himself twirling the razor in the air, _my daughter is here._

He got up and looked in the across the room to the mirror that hung on the wall. He wanted to look good when he is going to see his daughter. He wanted to look clean and kind instead of a vengeful barber. He wanted to look fatherly.

Back downstairs Toby was again out of the conversation. He just listen like usual and sat there taking small sips of gin fro the small glass Mrs. Lovett gave him.

"Of isn't that just lovely," Mrs. Lovett said clapping her hands together, "Don't you think?"

"What?" Toby said looking up at the three adults that looked down at him.

"Anthony and Johanna here are thinking of getting married,"

"When?"

"Tomorrow,"

"Congratulations,"

Anthony and Johanna snuggled at a table near the back. Sipping brandy from one tall glass and sharing one of Lovett's pies. Toby was half asleep on the table and Mrs. Lovett went upstairs to check on Sweeney who met her half way. Sweeney caught Mrs. Lovett's breath. He had his hair combed back and he looked a little cleaner than usual. His razor was strapped to his side and his eyes gave out a strong message.

"How do I look?" Sweeney asked the shocked Mrs. Lovett.

"Um...fine dearie," Mrs. Lovett managed, "Just fine,"

Sweeney passed her and walked down the stairs to meet Johanna.

Sweeney passed the sleeping Toby and walked over to the back table. Anthony looked up to see Sweeney approach them.

"Johanna," Anthony said, "This is Mr. Todd,"

Johanna looked at the well dressed barber and was impressed. Sweeney managed to smile at her.

"How are you miss?" Sweeney asked dangerously calm.

"Fine," Johanna replied.

Sweeney looked at Mrs. Lovett, "Why don't you get this lovely girl some better clothes dear?"

Mrs. Lovett smiled and nodded as she took Johanna's hand and led her upstairs.

"Might have a couple nice things for you dearie," Mrs. Lovett's voice echoed as they climbed the steps. Once they were gone Sweeney turned to Anthony who was in a daze. Sweeney could see the boy's love for his daughter but he didn't know how to say that Johanna was his daughter. He didn't think the boy would understand one bit. He wanted to shave the boy so bad although he didn't see any chin hair, just to slide the blade across the boy's throat but then he would have to make up an excuse. And he couldn't do that to Johanna, not know not ever.

"So Mr. Todd," Anthony started, "Are you thinking of keeping business?"

Sweeney turned, "As long as there are customers,"

"Have you ever loved?"

The question struck Sweeney.

_Of course, _Sweeney thought to himself, _I have._

"It was along time ago,"

Anthony left it there not daring to go further for he had seen Sweeney's fury and it was something that shouldn't be messed with.

Upstairs Mrs. Lovett had taken Johanna into her room to change her.

"Let's get rid of these ugly rags," Mrs. Lovett said picking up the asylum clothes.

Johanna tried on a grey and black dress that had frills on the bottom in a design of flowers. It fit her perfectly and she was happy with it.

"It looks lovely dearie," Mrs. Lovett said doing up the zipper at the back.

"I'll give it back to you after I'm done with it," Johanna promised looking at herself in the mirror. Mrs. Lovett made a _tsk-tsk_ noise.

"Keep it dearie, it never did do me any good,"

Johanna's eyes widened, "Really?"

"As a wedding gift,"

"Oh thank you Mrs. Lovett, thank you!"

Mrs. Lovett smiled, "Don't think it would still fit me any way,"

Johanna smiled as well. Mrs. Lovett led Johanna out of the room and down the stairs. She took the empty glass off Toby's table and stacked it with the empty dishes. While she was doing that Johanna showed off her new dress to Anthony and Sweeney.

"Mrs. Lovett gave it to me for a wedding gift,"

Sweeney's stomach took a lurch. Wedding?!

"Isn't it great Anthony?" Johanna added.

"It is Johanna," Anthony replied looking up and down Johanna.

Sweeney threw a dark look at Mrs. Lovett who gave him a strong look back.

_Don't you dare, _Mrs. Lovett thought.

Sweeney started to smile mischievously as his mind worked.

"So Anthony," Sweeney said, "When's the wedding?"

"Tomorrow Mr. Todd," Anthony replied.

"Where?"

Anthony was about to answer but he didn't know where neither did Johanna.

'Why don't you have it here?" Sweeney replied.

Johanna looked at Anthony and nodded eagerly.

"Oh yes can we Anthony?"

"Of course my love, anything for you,"

Sweeney tried to hold in the temptation of moving his hand to his razor and cutting the boy's throat. The would have the wedding tomorrow and then Sweeney would have his chance with the boy.

Upstairs Toby crawled on the ground towards the door. No one realized that he had woken from his sleep and left while everyone was making wedding plans. He crawled to make little or no noise if possible.

_All most there, _Toby thought to himself.

The polished oak door stood in front of his view and Toby smiled slyly. He got up to quickly and the floor creaked loudly under his weight. Toby froze. He waited to hear if anyone was coming up to check but no one was. Toby thought to himself that they were to loud to hear anything. He opened the door and peered inside. Light drifted into the room from the slanted windows and a desk was pushed to the far corner. Toby walked right in and locked the door behind him. The room hypnotized him, he quietly walked along the floor to the desk. Curiosity got the best of him. The desk was also a polished oak and it looked quite expensive. Swirling designs were carved into the desk that only held a couple of papers and a small money pouch that held five quid. But it wasn't the money that made his think hard, no it was the pouch. Its colours brought back memories, bad memories he tried so hard to get rid of. He looked at the papers and saw a letter for Judge Turpin. He looked up to see the barber's chair. It had a design head and a red cushioned seat. There was some sort of lever thing that Toby walked up to, he grasped the lever and pulled. He jumped back and shrieked as the seat of the chair disappeared. Then a horrible thought came into his mind.

_No, _Toby thought with fear so great, _no it's not possible!_

Downstairs Sweeney heard this noise and looked up.

"What's wrong dearie?" Mrs. Lovett asked.

"I'll be back," Sweeney growled and whipped out his razor and marched upstairs.

In the room Toby threw up down the chute, he shuddered as he saw small specks of blood on the floor. He tried to think of something happy but all he could see was darkness. He gave little whimpers here and there but then he got angry.

_So this is what mum has been hiding from me, _Toby thought angrily, _how could she? I spilled my life to her._

Suddenly the door knob rattle and Toby whipped his head around to see the door give a violent shake.

"Who's in there?!" a strong angry voice cried.

Toby's heart leapt with fear, he knew that voice all to well.

The door handle rattled again and this time a fist pounded the door as well.

"Open up I say" Sweeney shouted.

Toby scrambled to his feet and looked around the place, despite it natural beauty, Toby had no where to hide. His mind went a hundred miles per hour trying to figure something out, he had never been so scared in his life. Suddenly the door flung open...


	4. Secrecy

There stood Sweeney Todd, his a chased silver razor was in his hand ready to attack. Toby was trying to make himself small as he hid under the desk but it was no use. Sweeney easily spotted him and grabbed him by his arm and lifted him to his feet.

"What are you doing in here?" Sweeney said in a dangerous voice.

Toby tried to struggle out of the grip but Sweeney wouldn't let go.

"I didn't mean to," Toby cried, "Honest,"

"Liar!" Sweeney roared in the boy's ear.

Footsteps echoed in the hallway as Mrs. Lovett soon appeared at the door.

"What in god's name is going on in here?" Mrs. Lovett shouted, "Mr. T your shouting loud enough to wake the dead, you know that right?"

Sweeney told her, "I found him snooping around,"

Mrs. Lovett got a scared look on her face as she looked at poor Toby who was on the verge of tears.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it," Mrs. Lovett said frantically trying to protect the boy.

"But he saw!" Sweeney shouted, "He saw he was in here and he probably found out,"

Mrs. Lovett pulled Toby away from Sweeney's grip and then shooed him out of the room. The door slammed on his face and shouts followed Toby all the way to his room.

Inside his room he listened carefully but couldn't make out anything Mrs. Lovett said, only Sweeney for his sentences were the loudest of any arguments he has ever heard. He wondered what Anthony and Johanna are thinking or doing at the moment or if they are still here.

Toby layed himself on his bed and let tears pour down his face. He didn't feel like moving at all, his body was still in shock from what Sweeney did. Toby heard stomps passing his room and going downstairs and then much softer footsteps that stopped in front of his room.

"Toby?" Mrs. Lovett said.

Toby didn't answer, he just wanted to be left alone for a while.

"Toby are you in here darling?"

Nothing, he could hear Mrs. Lovett sigh and leave to go downstairs.

At the door Mrs. Lovett flipped the "open" sign to "closed" and locked the door. Sweeney was standing behind the bar with his razor strapped to his side once more and Mrs .Lovett tried to calm him down.

"Don't worry dearie," Mrs. Lovett said in a soft voice, "The couple are in the other room,"

"I need that boy to go upstairs to the barber's room," Sweeney said looking at the closed door.

"Which one?"

"Both,"

Mrs. Lovett gasped and gave him a playful slap on the arm.

"Toby knows now Mrs. Lovett, it'd do the world a hell lot of good,"

Mrs. Lovett frowned, "Now Mr. T don't talk like that,"

Sweeney grumbled to low for Mrs. Lovett to hear.

"I'll talk to Toby and make him promise me not to say a word. Or throw up whenever the customers eat my pies,"

Sweeney noticed that the boy was probably Mrs. Lovett's pride and joy, her taking care of the boy made her happy and cozy inside.

"Fine," Sweeney managed to say, "I won't kill Toby, but if I see him in my office again..."

"He won't,"

And with that Mrs. Lovett smiled to herself and almost ran up the stairs to give Toby the good news. Sweeney just watched her, for some reason it made him feel good to see Mrs. Lovett happy.

In the room Anthony and Johanna were getting cozy themselves, they both layed in bed side by side. They were happy to see each other up close again. They talked about tomorrow and their plans to sail the world together on Anthony's boat.

"We can go to Brazil," Johanna said.

"There are the mountains in Peru that are dazzling," Anthony suggested.

"You saw them already," Johanna pouted playful tapping Anthony on the nose.

"Yes but their be even more spectacular if your there,"

Johanna giggled happily and then sighed, she got closer to Anthony and muttered, "I'm tired,"

Anthony nodded, "Me too,"

Anthony's eyes started to droop on him and within seconds he was asleep with Johanna by his side.

Upstairs Mrs. Lovett was trying to pry Toby's door open.

"Toby," Mrs. Lovett said standing in front of the door.

No answer.

"Toby, Mr. T isn't here love its just me. Mr. T's at the market,"

Of course that was a lie, but Mrs. Lovett wanted Toby to come out of hiding. And she got her wish after the door cracked open a little and Toby's blue eye came into view. He scanned the hallway then opened the door to let him in. Toby's room was cold, he always had it that way and ever seemed to get sick.

"You must have it s cold in here?" Mrs. Lovett asked.

Toby shrugged and walked over to his bed and layed down. Mrs. Lovett walked over and sat on his bed.

"Now you know what you did is wrong right?" Mrs. Lovett said calmly.

Toby turned and mumbled into his pillow.

"Toby?"

Toby turned his head and said, "Yes,"

"Now Mr. T has decided to forgive you," Mrs. Lovett was careful on not mentioning killing

him, "As long as you promise not to going to his office again and apologize,"

_Apologize?!_ Toby thought

"Yes apologize," Mrs. Lovett said as if reading his mind, "You did trespass into his room without permission so you need to apologize and tell him it won't happen again,"

There was a silence between them for a little while until Toby gave in.

"Ok mum," he said shyly, "For you,"

Mrs. Lovett smiled leaned over and hugged him tight, "That's my boy,"

He knew it was safe not to mention that he knew where the meat came from, so he accepted the hug and said nothing.

That night Mrs. Lovett placed dinner on the table, it was some of her meat pies that were down in the pantry for a long time.

"There still good," Mrs. Lovett reassured, "I heated them up and there as good as new,"

Johanna and Anthony dug into their pies at once because their hunger got to them. But Sweeney and Toby on the other hand were different. Sweeney knew because he supplied the meat and Toby knew from sneaking into Sweeney office and finding out about the chair.

"Well dig in," Mrs. Lovett said secretly indicating to the couples.

Sweeney took the first bite then Toby. To Toby's surprise it tasted like nothing really no special taste or anything but to Sweeney it tasted foul and terrible. But of course he didn't admit it because Mrs. Lovett held her rolling pin in her hand.

"How does it taste?" Mrs. Lovett asked digging into her own pie.

Johanna was the first to answer, "Its delicious,"

"Amazing," Anthony agreed.

Mrs. Lovett just smiled.

"The meat is rich," Johanna said, "Where did you get it?"

No one said anything for a while then.

"It's imported my dear," Mrs. Lovett quickly.

"Tell me about it," Sweeney mumbled.

Mrs. Lovett gave him a stern look then softened her look as she looked at toby.

"Now dearie," she started, "Remember what we talked about?"

Toby groaned, "The apology?"

Mrs. Lovett nodded and Toby turned to Sweeney who looked at the boy.

"Sorry fro going into your _important_ office," Toby said looking at Sweeney.

Sweeney caught the sarcasm when the boy said important, but for Mrs. Lovett's sake he pretended not to hear a thing.

"I forgive you," Sweeney said looking at the ground.

Toby knew that was the closest thing to an apology he would get so agreed. Just as they all started back into their pies, the doorbell rang and a silhouette of the Judge was visible.


	5. Favours

No one moved. Silence was among all of them as the doorbell rang once again followed by a knock.

"Mr. Todd?" the muffled voice called, "Are you open?"

Johanna gave a small whimper and Anthony placed a protective arm around her. Then Toby thought of something.

"Get them into the back," he said quickly and quietly.

"What are you doing toby?" Mrs. Lovett asked.

"Don't worry,"

As Toby walked slowly over to the door, Sweeney cleared the table and Mrs. Lovett rushed Anthony and Johanna into the backroom when Anthony suddenly remembered something.

_What's your name sir?" Mr. Fogg asked._

"_Toby," Anthony replied._

"Toby," Anthony said desperately but Toby was out of ear shot and he didn't think it was cleaver on shouting his name. Mrs. Lovett gave Anthony a look. All Anthony could do was watch as Toby opened the door and the Judge's deviant shadow cast over the boy.

"You," the Judge growled loudly, "What are you doing here?"

"I live here," Toby replied trying to gather his courage.

"Really?"

Judge Turpin pushed his way in and Beadle followed. Judge Turpin walked around a little and inspected every part of the main room until he turned to face Toby.

"Where were you last night?"

The question struck Toby hard, "What?"

"Where were you last night?" the Judge asked with every step as he walked over to where the boy was standing.

"H...here sir," Toby said in his small voice.

"Really?"

Toby didn't know what was going on, he didn't see Anthony's desperate face looking around the corner at him.

"Funny," the Judge said, "Just yesterday the guards at the asylum said that there was a wigmaker at the asylum named Toby,"

Toby's heart froze, he didn't respond he really didn't have a chance too because the Judge was on a roll.

"A wigmaker," the Judge continued, "That seemed to have gotten into the asylum and released all the inmates and taking one with him. Johanna Barker,"

_Barker?_ Toby thought to himself.

"Now the guards told me that this wigmaker had a pistol on him and shot my good friend Mr. Fogg,"

_Friend?!_

Toby's heart started to move again except at a fast rate.

"I was no where near the asylum," Toby cried.

The Judge ignored this and continued, "Anyways he released all the inmates and took off with my lovely Johanna. He did leave one thing though," the Judge smiled mischievously, "He left his fingerprints on the gun,"

_Fingerprints!_

Toby looked at his hands and noticed the pattern. Swirls.

"I wasn't near the asylum except for that one morning," Toby protested as he saw the Beadle come closer to him.

"The wigmaker's name was Toby and that's what your name is,"

"Another Toby?" the boy hoped.

"There is only one, and that is you,"

Toby felt like collapsing right there and then. He wasn't at the asylum he was at the house helping make the crust for the pies with Mrs. Lovett. Judge Turpin roughly grabbed the boy's arm.

"Now unless you have someone to confess..."

"Hold it!"

Everyone turned to see Mrs. Lovett standing at the kitchen entrance with her hands on her hips. She looked angry and demanding.

"What's all this about?" she said stomping up to the Judge.

"This boy," the Judge said shaking Toby viciously, "Is charged with murder and trespassing,"

"What?!"

The Judge explained everything to her from what he heard from the guard. Toby wanted to cover his ears because he committed no such crime, he would never do such thing.

"He was no where near that place," Mrs. Lovett snapped. Toby was amazed by the woman's courage to stand up to the Judge like that. Anyone like that would be sent to the brink for a long time.

"Don't talk to me like that woman!" Judge Turpin shouted, "I know what I heard,"

"What about seeing?"

Judge Turpin couldn't answer to that and Mrs. Lovett smirked happily to herself. Then footsteps emerged from the kitchen and everyone turned to see Sweeney standing there with his razor at hand.

"Judge Turpin," Sweeney said walking up, "How do you do?"

"Fine," the Judge said.

"Is there any trouble?"

"Yes, this boy was spotted near the asylum,"

"Two days ago," Toby piped.

"Shut up!"

Sweeney came right up to the Judge, "Now, now sir. Let's all just take a breath,"

Mrs. Lovett and Toby couldn't believe what they were hearing, Sweeney was going soft.

"Why not a shave?" Sweeney said swinging his razor slowly as he said it.

The Judge pondered on this and said, "I can't"

"Why not?"

"I'm on duty at the moment,"

"Oh just leave the boy cuffed to the chair and come up,"

The Judge pondered and then noticed that the Beadle was behind him.

"Fine, watch him,"

The Judge produced a pair of handcuffs and cuffed poor Toby to the chair beside him. The Beadle seated himself a couple tables away and looked around.

"Where do I go?" Judge Turpin asked.

"Follow me sir,"

Sweeney led the Judge up the stairs and out of site. Mrs. Lovett went into the back leaving Toby cuffed to a chair.

At the back Mrs. Lovett started to argue with Anthony but in a whisper.

"What is going on?!" Mrs. Lovett whispered angrily.

"Look I'm sorry alright?" Anthony whispered frantically back, "I had to say something,"

Obviously Mrs. Lovett thought his answer was just another excuse and she didn't listen to it.

"Is he going to be ok?" Johanna asked looking sadly at Toby.

"Yes," Mrs. Lovett said, "He'll be alright, I have a plan. Both of you go into the room,"

"Why?"

"Now,"

Both Anthony and Johanna ran into the room and locked the door and Mrs. Lovett got her rolling pin.

Upstairs Sweeney placed a cloth over the Judge's uniform and got the shaving mix ready.

_This is it, _he thought to himself, _don't mess it up._

Sweeney lathered up the Judge then he flipped open his razor.

"I was thinking barber," Judge Turpin said in his haughtily tone.

"About what my lord?" Sweeney said.

"About what to do with the boy,"

Sweeney cautiously walked over to the Judge with the razor in his hand, "And?"

"Thinking of putting him in the asylum," the Judge said closing his eyes, "That ought to teach him a lesson,"

"Yes it would,"

_Closer, closer!_

Downstairs Mrs. Lovett walked up behind the Beadle and raised the rolling pin. She was

doing all of London a favour, getting rid of a awful man. She was doing Toby a favour, saving him from prison or worse the asylum and she was doing Anthony and Johanna a favour. She raised the rolling pin high above her head and then brought it down.

Sweeney moved up to the Judge and raised the razor high. He was doing London a favour, getting rid of a man who tortured the city for years. He was doing Lucy a favour, for getting rid of the Judge and he was doing Anthony and Johanna a favour. He placed his arm around the Judge's head and drew the razor across the Judge's bare throat.

Mrs. Lovett's rolling pin came down with a sick crunch on the Beadle's head. He doubted forward and fell with a thud on the ground.

Sweeney's razor drew red rubies from the Judge's throat and Sweeney ignored the Judge's struggling for breath. He pulled the lever and the Judge tumbled out of site down the chute.

Downstairs Toby turned to see Mrs. Lovett standing over the Beadle's dead body and just gapped at her. Mrs. Lovett took the keys and unlocked Toby and said, "No more secrecy,"

Upstairs Sweeney pulled the lever back up and then sat in the chair. He hung his head and then raised it. A smile was across his face, he could hear Lucy's sweet voice inside his head and her thanks.

"I love you Lucy," Sweeney said.

_I love you too Benjamin Barker._


End file.
